


Blondes Have More Fun

by DoctorRosalia



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Silent Hill (Video Game Series), Silent Hill 3 - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Canon-Typical Violence, Fuck you canon I'll do what I want, Gen, Post Resident Evil 5, Post Silent Hill 3, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorRosalia/pseuds/DoctorRosalia
Summary: Jill's taking a break from the BSAA, and during her downtime, she decides to adopt.Meanwhile, Heather, now Cheryl, with scars still fresh from Silent Hill, is forced to go up for adoption.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Rebecca Chambers/Piers Nivans
Comments: 16
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

“You know the rules, Miss Mason.” The therapist tapped his pin on the desk. “We can’t just have you running around on your own when you’re just seventeen.”

Cheryl fidgets in her seat, half trying to process what went on and half trying to process what’s going on right now. She looks up in confusion at his words. She understands what he’s saying, but she’s having trouble trying to make sense of it all. “But… I can take care of myself, right? I went through so much that I-”

Her therapist interrupted. “I know you may be able to take care of yourself, but the law requires that you need to go into foster care without a guardian available.”

“Surely there’s gotta be someone who dad knew could take care of me!” Cheryl was practically out of her seat. “He can’t just- He wouldn’t just leave me like this! There’s no-”

“Your father listed a couple of godparents, Mary and James Sunderland, but we were completely unable to come in contact with them. I’m sorry, but there’s nothing else we can do.”

“Please, there’s gotta be some sort of workaround you can do! Who’s gonna wanna adopt me, especially since I’m seventeen and after-”

“Cheryl, you know we can’t circumvent the law!”

“But you can’t just let me rot in foster care and act like that’s all you can do!”

“But it’s all we can do! Look, I’m sorry you’re going through some fairly traumatic things, but you need to work with us!”

“But- I can't just-” Cheryl tensed up, grabbing her head and gathering all the will she can muster to not cry.

“Oh, Cheryl… the caseworker will be here any moment now. They’re going to take you back to your house, where you’re going to gather your belongings. I need you to work with them, and things will run much smoothly.” He puts a hand on her shoulder, which she immediately shrugs away. “You know we do care about you, right?”

“...Alright. I’ll… I’ll do my best.” She sounded too meek and tired to put up any more of a fight.

“There we go, Cheryl.” He patted her on the back, before getting up. “We’ll meet up the same time next week, if everything goes smoothly, alright?” And with that thought, he left the room.

“Yeah, sure.” The thought of the whole thing was daunting. Cheryl didn’t really want a new parent. She really never thought she needed a new one. At the same time, the idea of just aging out of the system was a bit more than terrifying. To be stuck with some deadbeat who probably doesn’t give a shit about you is one thing, but on the other hand, having to grow up with absolutely no one that cares about you was just as, if not more scary.

But now, she was alone. She was scared, and she felt odd going into foster care. After all, who’s heard of anyone adopting a seventeen year old girl? She certainly didn’t feel like she’d belong. She was alone, and she was at the mercy of whatever could happen next.

* * *

Jill Valentine looked over the cases that laid in front of her. After dealing with test after test for viral infection and stability, she decided she had enough dealing with the BSAA for a little bit, and instructed Chris to call her into service if it was a life or death situation. For now, she went through months of a different kind of training and preparing. She opened up the case file, and looked over it. “So, this is the toughest case you’ve got?”

The caseworker glared at her with stern doubt. “Are you sure about this, Ms. Valentine? I wouldn’t even recommend her to Jesus if he was looking-”

“Yeah, if you tell me her name.”

“Cheryl Mason, but she sure is… something.” She spoke in a pained voice. “You could write a horror movie with the stuff she claims to have seen.”

“Oh?” Jill stopped, looking up from the case file. “What’s up with her?”

“Here, hand me the case file.” Jill handed it over, and the caseworker began to read out. “Her father was murdered, to which she claims a cult planned it out. She reported going to another town, seeing ‘monsters’ and apparently was pregnant with and fought god. We have her down for severe psychotic delusions and PTSD, but we’re not sure if-”

“I’ll take her.” Jill didn’t even hesitate.

The caseworker blinked in sheer disbelief. “Wh- Ms. Valentine, are you sure?!?”

“I mean, I’ve seen much worse. I could tell you my entire life story, zombies and all, and you’d qualify me as having severe delusions, and I’m sure it’ll be a better change of pace from… well, everything else. And besides, are you trying to stop me from taking her off of your hands?”

“Well, yeah, but the Arklay and Raccoon City outbreaks were real. We have documented records of them. We don’t have documented records of…” she opened the folder, “cultist women claiming to be her mother and then hiring people to stalk her and kill her father.”

“And according to documented records, I was dead last year. Your point is what, exactly?” Jill crossed her arms.

“Look, I don’t think this girl is right for you, especially with all of her… cult experiences and whatnot.”

“And? You want me just to leave her to just age out, with no one there to take care of her, without giving me the slightest of a chance?” She tapped her fingers on her arm. “Isn’t it your job to make sure these children have happy homes?”

The caseworker realised this was a battle she wouldn’t be winning today, and sighed. “...If you say so, Ms. Valentine. I’ll get the papers lined up and I’ll talk to her.” She closed the file, and started dialing numbers into her phone. “But I’m warning you, she’s very much a handful.”

Jill smiles. “I promise you, this is a choice I don’t think I’m gonna regret anytime soon.”


	2. Chapter 2

The drive home was long and rainy. Cheryl leaned against the car door window, watching the rain fall as thoughts raced through her head. On one hand, she got adopted, despite the thousands of times her caseworker told her that she was too much of a problem for anyone to want to adopt her. On the other hand… This woman did. She’s certainly strange, no doubt. From her general tired eyes to her weird, half blond, half brunette ombre hair that certainly wasn’t some kind of bad dying job, to the fact she’s wearing a turtleneck in the middle of summer. Overall, it was a bit of a mixed bag. Her enthusiasm didn’t help much either.

Jill decided to break the silence by asking, “So, uh, you mind telling me a little bit about yourself? Like favorite color, food, all that stuff.”

“I…” Cheryl thought for a second, before going, “Green’s my favorite color, I like chinese food, and I think Shibas are pretty cute.”

“Aw, I used to have a golden retriever when I was younger.”

“Dad and I had a shiba named Mira, but she ran away…”

“I’m sorry. I’ve wanted a cat but the apartment we’re living in doesn’t allow pets, unfortunately.” Another minute passed, before Jill asked a searing question on her mind. “You mind telling me what happened to you?”

Cheryl thought about it, before going, “I… don’t think I should. It’s really long and… I don’t think you’d believe me.”

“Fair enough. I’m not gonna force secrets out of you. How about you ask me something, instead, get to know me a little better?”

A minute of more silence passed, before Cheryl finally asked, “Alright, uh… What do you do for a living?”

“Well, I’m technically on vacation for a while, but I’m a Special Operations Agent for the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance.”

Cheryl went back to staring out the window. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well… I guess you could say I hunted zombies?”

She quickly leaned up from the window. “Wait, you _what?!?_ ”

“Or at least, that was my first job. You know Raccoon City?”

“Yeah, there was a small outbreak and the city had to be nuked, right? But no one ever mentioned there being _zombies!_ ”

“Well, it’s a lot more complicated than that. First, there was the Arklay Labs incident, which caused the outbreak of the T-Virus in Raccoon City, which raised the dead, and caused about… one hundred thousand deaths? I lost most of my teammates to it…”

“But that’s it, right? That’s all that happened?”

“No, not by a long shot. Ever since there’s been cases in Spain, Africa, even in the middle of the ocean. That’s why the BSAA was created. I was one of the first few members to join after the Raccoon City incident.”

“So what made you stop… hunting zombies and decide to adopt a kid like me?”

“I just got a bit tired of work, that’s all.”

“So… You decided to take me in, huh.”

“Yep. If I can handle some of the world’s deadliest bioweapons, a teenage girl should be nothing, huh?”

“Yeah, I guess so.” She shifted in her seat. “Look, can I tell you something?”

“You can tell me anything, Cheryl.”

“...My dad was murdered by cultists.” A few good seconds of dead silence, and then she started up again, “Look, it’s alright if you don’t believe me, but-”

“No, no. I exactly know how you feel.” Jill’s mind flashed back to Raccoon City, to her and her colleagues banging on the chief’s desk, demanding an investigation. Demanding something, anything to be done. Demanding justice. And how quickly that all got swept away, with the exchange of a few dollars and the shake of a hand. Weeks of painstaking detective work and research, effectively covered up and denied in an instant. “Listen, I believe you. I know exactly what it’s like to feel like no one will listen.”

“You… believe me?”

“Of course, what kind of mother would I be if I didn’t believe my own daughter?”

Cheryl waits for a second, before explaining again. “There was this lady named Claudia… and she insisted that she was my mother and that I was some girl called Alessa…”

“Well, was this Claudia your mom?”

“I… She might have? My other mom that my dad said I had died in an accident, but it’s… really complicated.”

“Don’t worry, we’ve got plenty of time to work out what happened.”

* * *

“Welcome home.” Jill tosses her keys to a bowl by the door. “I don’t know if you want a tour of the house first or if you wanna hang out before unpacking or what, but I was thinking that once we settle in, we head out somewhere to eat?”

“Sure, I wouldn’t mind a tour first, if that’s alright.”

Jill showed Cheryl around. “First thing you should know, there’s a laundry room downstairs, I’ll show you it when we go out. Here’s the kitchen, it’s a bit of a mess right now, but it’s alright. We’ve got a fridge, coffee maker, stove, microwave, toaster, everything you need.” She picks up the notepad on the fridge. “I usually write down whatever I need during the week here for when I get groceries, and you can too, if you think of anything. You saw the living room, I’ve got a PS3, there’s cable, there’s a couch. Simple enough. Here's the bathroom, it’s got a shower, toilet, standard bathroom stuff.” She points to a room. “That’s my bedroom, and…” She walks into the opposite room. “Here’s your room. I used to use this as an office for work purposes, but I figured I could just convert it, since it was just collecting dust anyways.” It was a quaint little room, with a desk, a dresser, a bed, and an end table with a lamp on it. A medium sized blue rug covered the floor. On the desk is a small little desk light, along with a cup with a few pencils. “Sorry there’s not much else, I really didn’t have time to-”

“No, you’re fine. It’s pretty nice.” Cheryl gently smiled as she went to get her suitcase from the living room.

“You need help unpacking?”

“Yeah.” Cheryl flopped her suitcase onto the bed, before going to grab her backpack, as Jill unzipped the suitcase.

After they finished unpacking, posters were put up, and the room was decorated to Cheryl’s satisfaction, she plopped on the bed.

“You mind if I hug you?” Cheryl nodded, and Jill hugged her. “You don’t know how happy I am that you’re here, Cheryl.”

“...Thank you... Ms. Valentine.” Maybe this wasn’t the absolute worst way this could turn out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops I didn't mean for this to dip into sad territory


	3. Chapter 3

Jill Valentine was on a new mission. She didn’t know the exact details yet, nor did she know where she was sent to, but there was one thing she knew. Her job was not complete, and she wasn’t one to not finish her jobs. Despite all of her training that warned against going in without proper backup, she knew no one would take this mission with her, and thus had to go in alone. It was too much of a risk. She knew she was too much of a liability with someone else.

And then came the inevitable scuttering.

She’d heard it all around her. Through the walls, underneath her own feet, above her own head. It was not anything noteworthy, and she was rather used to it after years of taking on missions. It was just another part of the job. But then came something that Jill wasn’t just a part of the job. Then came the pulsating. It started in her chest, the familiar tingle of something other than blood circulating around her body. It began to crackle, causing her fingers to move without prompting. Full terror began to sink in as she realized what was happening. She felt herself losing control as each body movement went against her. She felt as if she was once again being pulled from the driver’s seat of her own consciousness, and was forced as the passenger to whatever horrific atrocity her cells were going to commit alongside her. She felt the effects of P30 once more.

“Oh god, no no no, I’m clean!” She frantically whispered to herself. “I can’t be going through this again! I can’t be-” She couldn't make another sound after that.

She suddenly sunk to the ground. She crawled towards the door, before kicking it down and lunging inside. She then quickly spotted her newest target, although it wasn’t clear to herself at all. Then, all at once, she began to move again. The horrific revelation dawned on her as soon as a blonde young lady came into her sight. She tried her best to resist, with every active muscle going against her, but it wasn’t enough as she stood up, before charging directly at the young girl with all of her might. She did a flip, and kicked the poor girl, just as she was yelling “Mom! Mom?!?” before it was interrupted by another voice.

“Get away from her, you foul demon!” An old woman yelled as she smashed into her stomach with a pipe, sending her flying. Jill felt herself get back up, before being beaten with the cane again. “I said, go back to hell, you cursed creature!” As Jill laid there, unable to move, barely able to breathe, she heard the woman escort the girl out of the room, saying “Come on, Alessa, let’s get you to safety…” And soon, her vision blacked out, as her consciousness slowly seeped away...

* * *

And then Jill woke up, her head pounding like it was being attacked with a jackhammer. “Oh, god… They’re getting worse every night...” She mumbled as she got out of bed, and headed towards the kitchen, turning on the coffee pot as she put in some coffee grounds and got herself a cup. As she waited for the coffee to brew, she took some meds, and then another soul began to shuffle towards the kitchen, half asleep.

“M-Mom…” Cheryl looked half dead, half shaken as she stumbled out of her room and leaned on the countertop. “I can’t sleep…”

“Nightmares, huh? I had one too.”

Cheryl lightly nodded. “Yeah… I had a dream where I came home from something and you… I found you dead…”

“Oh, sweetie, come here.” She opened her arms, and Cheryl walked right into them. Jill hugged her and held her close as she cried into her shoulder. “It’s gonna be okay, dear. I’m right here. I’m not gonna let anyone hurt you or me.” She goes on thinking about the nightmare she herself had.

“Thanks, mom…” Cheryl let go and opened the cabinet to get herself a cup.

“Not a problem.” Jill poured herself a cup. “I think someone would have to be pretty sneaky and pretty strong to even try to kill me. After all, I have to bench press 250 pounds as part of my weekly routine!”

Cheryl laughs as she goes to the fridge to get some creamer and maybe a snack. “What about you? What was your dream about?”

“Oh, I just had a nightmare about one of my past missions. Nothing that big.” Jill lied. “Just a bit of work stress.” This definitely wasn’t just leftovers from the BSAA. This was the third night in a row this week she’s had dreams like this. It also wasn’t the first time that old woman had shown up in them either. She’s definitely had tons of nightmares, especially since Raccoon City, but she hadn’t had ones like these since before she adopted Cheryl. It’s hard for her to forget the first time she laid awake in her own bed, unable to move as the crone performed rituals beside her, inspecting every inch of her before declaring her to be unholy and an abomination to her god. The words were burnt into her mind.

“So nothing out of the ordinary for you?” She asked as she searched through the cabinets, before pulling a few cookies out of a box to snack on.

“Yeah, or at least nothing I wasn’t used to already.” There was no way she could tell her about the dreams yet. There’s no point in accidentally scaring the crap out of her and making her wary around her own mother. She’d rather help her daughter with her own dreams instead of forcing Cheryl to conquer her mother’s own demons. That wasn’t what she was asking for when she got adopted. “While you’re up, do you need anything else?”

“...Maybe one more hug.”

“Absolutely, can do.” And Jill hugged her again, reassuring her. “I swear, I’ll do anything I can to make sure that nothing hurts you again, and I mean anything. I love you.”

“Love you too, mom.” And with that, she headed back to her room. “I’m going back to sleep.”

“See you in the morning.” Jill finished off her cup, before heading back to bed to what she prayed was a peaceful night of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A few months had passed since Cheryl had been at Jill’s home. Since then, there’s been a lot of ups and downs since they’ve gotten used to each other, like Jill learning how to dye hair and failing horribly the first few times (to the point where more bleach wound up on Jill’s hands and clothes rather than on Cheryl’s hair), to having Chris or Barry visit a few times to check up on the two of them. Tonight was just the usual Saturday night after supper, where Jill and Heather would often just hang out, watch tv, play some games, or work on some work either of them had to do. Tonight was not much different, as it was movie night.

Cheryl sat down right next to Jill. “Hey mom? Can I ask you about something I’ve been meaning to ask about?”

“Sure, what do you need?”

“What's up with the…” She motioned towards her own chest “...Scars? Burns?”

“What?” Jill looked down and remembered the scars on her chest. “Oh, those! It’s… It’s a really long story. I got into an accident on one of my missions. We were tracking down the CEO of Umbrella, and, well… I ran into an old enemy.”

“And you beat them?”

“I tackled him out the window, and he saved my life, took me in-”

“Saved your life? But I thought you guys were enemies!”

“We were, but it wasn’t necessarily a good thing he saved me. He decided I should… Repay my debts, so he pretty much froze me, hooked a device to my chest, and he used me as his experiment. Eventually the BSAA did find me, and they did… have to remove the device. That’s where the scar came from.”

“Did it hurt? I mean, obviously it did, but like…”

“Definitely. It took months of testing and rehab to make sure I was absolutely free of the drug they used on me, and even then, these scars still burn a little.” She paused for a moment. “...Can I admit something to you, Cheryl?”

“Uh… Sure?”

“Well, this isn’t easy, but… I’m afraid of losing control again, like I did years ago. You know the last thing that I want is to hurt you or anybody else, right?”

Cheryl’s voice quivered. “Y… yeah…”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, I just didn’t want you to be afraid of me. I keep on having these dreams where I just slip and I hurt you and I just. I-”

She tested up a bit. “So… you’re leaving me? You’re gonna give me back?”

“No! No, that’s the absolute last thing I want to do! I just- I think it’s better if I tell you than if you find out by accident. Here, can I hug you?”

Cheryl nodded, and she hugged her tightly. “Are… Are you sure it’s not gonna happen again?”

“In all honesty? I’ve been tested to be stable and free from the drug they used, and they made me even go through rehab, but… I’m not sure. Look, if I ever get to a state where I can’t control myself again and I try to hurt you, I want you to do one thing: run. Run as fast as you can, as far away from me as you can. And you need to call my partner, Chris Redfield. He’ll understand what’s going on if you explain what’s going on, and he’ll take care of you until everything’s sorted out.”

“But won’t they take me back if they hear about you?!?”

“I don’t know. I’m not sure what will happen, but I want you to be safe, alright?”

“Yeah, I’m just kind of scared now...”

“I know, and I’m sorry. You have every right to be. I’m not sure if I wanted to tell you, but luckily the doctors doubt there’s really ever going to be a chance of me relapsing.”

“...You absolutely sure?”

“Yep, they wouldn’t let me adopt until the BSAA said it was fine.”

“Good…” Cheryl leaned her head onto Jill’s shoulder. “I don’t need another adult losing control or dying on me.”

* * *

Around a few weeks later, Jill’s cell phone rang as Jill was getting ready for bed, as the mindlessly scratched at the scars on her chest. She picked up the phone. “...Hello? Chris?”

“Ms. Valentine, this is Piers Nivans. The captain told me to call you if we really needed you and, well, we’re dealing with a situation here and we need help.”

“Yeah? What’s going on?”

“There’s a bunch of people who are calling for you, they’re wanting this girl named Alessa Gillsepie back.”

“Alessa Gillespie?” A somewhat familiar name, not that she could remember where she heard it from. “Do you have any leads to where this Alessa is?”

“Look, our research is saying the source of these calls are from a town in Maine called Silent Hill, bu-” The call was cut off, being replaced by static.

“Piers? Piers!?”

“Good evening, Jill Valentine.” An old, gentle voice came onto the phone, almost sounding slightly kindhearted. “We’ve been trying to get a hold of you for a while, you know.”

“Wha- Who is this?!? How the hell did you get my name and number?!?”

“That’s not important right now, Jill. What is important is the fact that you have my daughter.”

“That’s- no- Who’s Alessa?!” Grime began to build up on the mirror as a siren began to wail. “And you still didn’t answer me! Who the hell are you?!? What happened to Piers?!?”

The voice became slightly stern. “Oh, you foolish woman. So blinded by your greed that you think you’re helping Alessa. You know there’s no point in hiding her. You didn’t adopt her, you kidnapped her from us, just as Harry did. And just like Harry did, you too shall suffer. Look at yourself in the mirror, Jill. All shattered into pieces. Who thinks such a broken woman could even think to love and take care of our Alessa…”

There’s cracking, and Jill touches the scars on her chest as they start to bleed, frantically whispering “no, no, no! Please no!” She tries her best to stop the bleeding, grabbing toilet paper and trying to sop up whatever blood came out, not even noticing the wallpaper deteriorating and crusting off, and the floor below her becoming concrete as everything became more and more dirtier.

“Alessa doesn’t need someone who will snap so easily. She doesn’t need someone who could kill her at any moment, now does she, Jill?”

Cheryl walked into the bathroom. “Mom…? There’s some… Alright, there’s a lot of weird stuff going on... Are you alright?”

“I do hope you consider bringing her back to Silent Hill, or else…”

And that is what finally set her off. Her vision became blurred and all she could manage was a few grunts before she felt the familiar feeling of her body being tugged like some kind of puppet on a string, lunging towards Cheryl.

Cheryl ran away as quick as she could, dashing to her room. She closed the door, and barricaded it as Jill banged on the door. She pressed her back to the door, as the metallic banging began to quiet down, and everything else returned to normal.

A voice called out from behind the door. “Cheryl? Cheryl! It’s me, Jill! I’m in control now!”

“M-Mom?!? What the hell happened to you?!? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine! I’m okay! I’m not gonna hurt you anymore, alright!?! There’s- There’s people who are doing… some weird shit to my body and they’re looking for this girl named Alessa and-”

Cheryl processed the information, and a revelation dawned on her. “That’s… Claudia… She’s looking for me.”

“Claudia?!? But there’s no way she’s alive! You said yourself that you watched her die! And she said she was looking for a girl named Alessa!”

“I know, but… I don’t know who else it could be. The thing is… I am Alessa. Kind of. It’s a long story.”

“...Oh god.” Jill quickly grabs a piece of paper and a pencil, and scribbles down a number. “This is Rebecca Chambers’ number. She’s the wife of my partner at work, Chris Redfield. She and his other husband Piers are gonna make sure you’re safe during all of this. I need you to pack up some clothes and-”

“What? But I’ve been to Silent Hill, I can-”

“I know, but I can’t risk you getting hurt! Claudia wants you and-”

“And she wants you dead! I know how this goes, already!” She stomped with anger. “She can’t fight you herself so she’s going to have the town take care of you! Just let me go with you!”

“Cheryl, who knows what they’ll do to you if you come with me!”

“And who knows what will happen to you if you go alone!”

“I’ve done missions alone! I can handle this!” And then her phone rang. “Go pack up your stuff and call Rebecca to get over here now!” She answered her phone. “Hello? Chris?”

“Jill? Do you know what’s happening over there? I got reports from Piers that he did call you but he got shut off.”

“Well, it’s kind of complicated, and I’m going to have to go on a bit of a trip. If you don’t hear from me in a week, send help. I’m leaving Cheryl with you, Rebecca, and Piers and I need you to pick-”

“Wait wait wait, hang on, what?!? Where the hell are you going?”

“I’m going to the source of those calls, Silent Hill.”

“And who are you bringing with you?”

Jill pauses, trying to think about a reasonable excuse. “Well, I figured out that it might be better if I just… didn’t bring anybody.”

“Jill, don’t tell me you’re going in alone!”

“I’m sorry, but there’s no other way! This is my own personal business!”

“I can’t have you dying on your own because you decided to be the hero here! I’m not letting you go all by yourself!”

“But you need to! I’m not risking anyone else’s lives because you’re afraid someone else might get hurt! Cheryl’s in danger here, and if you really want to help me, you need to watch over her and make sure nothing happens to her while I’m gone!”

Chris sighed. “...Fine. But tell me at least one thing. Why are you going after that old woman in the calls?”

Jill paused for a moment, thinking over what just happened five minutes ago. “Look, I have my own reasons, okay? I told you it’s personal, and I just need you to trust me!”

“Did you at least tell Cheryl?”

“Yeah, she seems to know a lot more about this than I do.”

“Let me guess, despite that, you’re not taking her with you because it’s too dangerous?”

“Rebecca’s teaching you too many things. Look, I’m having Rebecca pick up Cheryl. If I don’t come back, then send help. Look, I know this sounds like suicide, but if I don’t do this, Cheryl and I will be in a lot of danger!”

“Alright, go play mama bear for a bit, but you better not hesitate to call me when things start going south.”

“Trust me, I’ve got this covered. I’m not gonna need any help. I’ll talk to you later when I get on the road.” She hung up, and went to go check on Cheryl. “You’ve called Rebecca?”

“Yeah, she said she’ll be here any minute now.”

“Figures, she doesn’t live that far away. Just finish packing, okay? I don’t know how long this trip is gonna take.” Jill takes out an emergency bag she had just in case, and there’s a knock at the door. She opens the door, and Rebecca comes in.

“Hiiii! Is Cheryl here?”

“Rebecca! I think she’s still packing up, if you want to help her. I need to-”

Rebecca stands firm in the doorway. “Yes, of course, but do you want to explain what’s going on?”

“Let’s just say, I’ve just got some personal business to attend to, that’s all, now, let me-” Jill tries to move past her.

“So… There’s no problems with me coming along, right?”

“Oh, no no, it’s-”

“Dangerous, isn’t it?” Rebecca smirked.

“God, you’re smart… look, this is why I need you to watch over Cheryl!”

“But what if something happens to you?!?”

“That’s why she’s in your care! Just make sure she’s okay, alright? Call me if anything weird happens!” And Jill grabs her keys and her bag, and heads out the door.


End file.
